Castles in the air
by contrite shadow
Summary: A young process server has been murdered. Castle makes a new friend.


"Castles in the air"

And if she asks you why, you can tell her that I told you that I'm tired of castles in the air.

-Don McLean

Eddie has just one more job and then he's done for the day. It's a long way from East 2nd St to Mamaroneck, but he's making good time. Yet again it occurs to him that the Bandit could have been designed for zipping in and out of traffic. He might even get back in time to make his move on that new cocktail waitress. Smiling, he wraps on the throttle and pushes just a little bit harder.

It's almost dark when he arrives at the address. He parks the bike where the word "COURIER" can be seen from the front door. Then automatically reaches up to check that the camera is in place on the side of his helmet. He's taking the TRO papers out of the lock-box when his phone rings. It's Clair, so he hits accept and shoves it up inside the helmet, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Mamaroneck. Just about to serve. Then I'm done."

"Ok. Call me when you're finished."

It's always amused him how she just hangs up, never says goodbye. But she's easy to work for…easy to look at too. Shaking himself into his business-mode he approaches the house. He's in luck! The guy was working in his garden and is coming towards him. Looks like no stake-out necessary for this one. Eddie smiles and says, "Good evening sir. I'm looking for Richard Mattland?"

Suspicion in his tone the man admits, "I'm Richard Mattland."

Thinking that it doesn't get any easier Eddie hands him the paperwork, while pressing the capture button on the helmet cam, and says, "This is a summons." Following procedure he leaves before the guy has a chance to recover. It's safer that way.

Eddie gets back on the bike, thinking that he'll ride a block away before he calls Clair. It's best not to linger where you've just served someone. He's barely had time to push the ignition when something smacks into his helmet hard enough to make his ears ring, and to dislodge the phone from his helmet. Without even looking to see what hit him, and not even considering retrieving his phone, he revs the engine and takes off. Looking back he sees Mr. Mattland standing in the driveway with a shovel. It's not the first time something like this has happened. It certainly won't be the last. Eddie just flips him off and heads for the 95. He'll have to call Clair from a pay phone.

By the time he's crossed the Triboro it's still early enough to go out for drinks. He unlocks the garage and rolls the bike in. Only when he removes his helmet does he notice that the camera is missing. It was there on the ride home. So it didn't come off when that bastard hit him. It must have been loosened by the blow, and fell off somewhere along the way. He imagines various ways of telling Clair that he lost her camera, and none of them end well. Resolving to look for it first thing in the morning he phones Clair later from the club, but has to leave a message, "It's Eddie. Job done. I'll file tomorrow."

Castle is busy writing when Beckett calls. But it's not going well, so he's glad of the distraction. At the scene he can see that the homicide victim is a young, good-looking man of slim build, with no obvious wounds. He hands Beckett her coffee and asks, "Who's dead?"

"We've don't know yet. But he might live nearby, so the guys are showing his photo to residents. If he's known to his neighbors we'll get lucky." Checking her notes she adds, "He was found after 10am this morning by a member of the local community garden. She's pretty shaken up. Looks like someone mugged him, stealing anything of value, even his shoes, and then heaved the body over the fence into the ivy. So our suspect is strong, or had help."

Lanie says, "I'm voting for strong; looks like he was strangled with a choke-hold from behind. It takes a lot of strength to do that, probably a lot of rage too. Time of death was around 4am."

Beckett asks, "Anything that might help us find his identity?"

"Maybe. He's about 22 years old and, for his age, he has a _lot_ of injuries. He's had shoulder surgery _and_ knee surgery. His left clavicle was broken and healed badly. There are numerous scars from abrasions and burns. He also has calluses along the top of both palms and between thumb and forefinger, particularly on the right hand. Oh, and look at his feet; the EDB muscle on the left foot is much more pronounced than on the right."

Beckett has already made the connection and says, "Thanks Lanie. That should help. Let me know if you find anything else." To Castle she says, "There's a Mobile garage on the corner. Let's go talk to the owner."

Perplexed Castle asks, "Why? What was Lanie talking about?"

"Our victim is a biker."

Beckett has guessed correctly. From the garage owner they get Eddie Fastuca's name, address and motorbike. They find his apartment trashed, as if in a frantic search, leading Ryan to quip, "Looks like the right place." Ryan and Esposito stay at the scene, while Castle and Beckett head back to the station to follow some leads. By midday they've tracked down Clair and asked her to the station to identify the body. A clerk shows her to Homicide, where Beckett and Castle are discussing the case. Castle sees her first and whispers, "_.God. It's biker Barbie_." He reaches for his phone, to take a picture for the boys, but reconsiders when Beckett's hand clamps down on his arm. After introductions they escort her to Autopsy. Lanie has covered the body and, after checking that Clair is ready, reveals just his face. The speed with which all color drains from her leaves no doubt even before she gasps, "That's Eddie."

Giving her a moment to catch her breath Beckett asks, "Is there anyone who might have wanted to kill Eddie?"

"We're process servers."

"I mean anyone specific?"

Clair is starting to sway ever so slightly and mumbles, "No. Not anyone specific. Can I get out of here now?" Castle has been vigilant and manages to catch her before she can hit the concrete floor.

Clair wakes up on the sofa in the break room. She gratefully accepts a glass of water from Beckett, saying, "I fainted?"

Castle answers, "I'm afraid so."

Remembering, she says, "And you caught me?"

Beckett answers this one, "I'm afraid so."

Coloring slightly Clair says, "Well that's embarrassing. The last time I did that was when I tried to get back on the bike with a broken ankle."

Beckett reassures her, "You'll be fine. It's just shock. Are you ok to answer some questions?" At Clair's nod she continues, "When was the last time you talked to Eddie?"

"Yesterday evening. He was on a job in Mamaroneck. He was supposed to call me straight away. When he didn't, I called his cell but there was no answer. I was worried until I woke this morning to find a message on my machine."

Beckett asks, "What time did he call?"

"Around midnight. I was already asleep." Managing a smile she adds, "He was probably just going out."

"Do you use GPS logs? If we can trace his movements, we might find his killer."

"No. Well, he uses the phone to find his way. But…wait; his E-ZPass tag! There are three or four tolls on the way to Mamaroneck. Oh, and we use photos as proof of service. It's a black micro-camera, about the size of a cell phone. There might be something useful on it."

Energized by a possible clue Beckett thanks her and heads to her desk.

Clair finally remembers her manners and says, "Thankyou."

Castle shrugs it off and asks, "You two were close?"

"Yeah, he was kind of like a kid brother. He doesn't have family here, they're all in Malta. A few years ago I was working 70 hours a week and still had to turn away clients. Do you _know_ how many people are getting divorced in New York?"

"I've got a pretty good idea."

Sizing him up she says, "Yeah, I guess you do. Well, I don't know how he got my email address. I only give it out to clients. But a few years ago Eddie sent me a video of him riding in traffic, as a job application. I've been riding since I was eight and still I was impressed. So he got the job."

Beckett returns to say, "There was no tag on his bike, or in his apartment. But we're working on getting a warrant for the records. The camera is missing too."

Taking out her phone Clair says, "It's my account. I'll get them for you." With Clair's cooperation it doesn't take long to confirm that Eddie did make it to Mamaroneck. She also gives them Mattland's address and Beckett calls the local precinct, so officers there can check it out. When the interview is over, Beckett dismisses her, with the usual cautions. As Clair is leaving Beckett says, "Castle?"

Distracted he says, "Hmmm?" before turning to her.

Indicating his chin she says, "You got a little bit of drool there."

Later that day the boys have returned to the station, without any new information. When the guys are free, Castle motions that they should meet him in the break room. There he whispers, "_Can you access the security footage from the front desk_?" Realizing it must be something entertaining they check that Beckett is distracted before saying, _"Sure." "What have you got?" _Castle smiles and says, _"Just watch the footage. Oh, but call me when you're ready." _

Towards the end of the day all three men are settled into the back room, replaying Clair entering the station. Ryan says, "Oh, you're right, she really _is_ biker Barbie" Esposito adds, "Thanks bro, this is better than Top Model." When the door suddenly opens Castle yelps in fright, but it's only Lou, the desk sergeant. They all breathe a sigh of relief and turn back to the screen.

"Enjoying yourselves?" says Beckett.

Sitting up straight, as if caught misbehaving in class, the boys all make excuses at once. But she's not falling for it, and simply steps aside while they file out of the room. They all glare their disappointment at Lou on the way, but he merely shrugs and says, "She's scarier than the three of you put together." Beckett grins and agrees, "And they're about to find out why."

Next morning Beckett has assigned all three guys their punishment; re-canvassing the area around the crime scene, then going over every scrap of evidence. By the time they return to the precinct, foot-sore and exhausted, she's caught up on all her work and is sipping a coffee at her desk. It seems that the case has already hit a dead-end. Despite another day at the scene, no new evidence or witnesses have been found. Beckett reveals her news, "Mamaroneck police interviewed Mattland, who admitted meeting Eddie, but only long enough to accept the summons. Apparently he was less than flattering about our young process server, but believable." She grabs her jacket and stands up saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." The guys are struggling to their feet when she says, "Now you just need to review all the footage from surveillance cameras near the scene. But you like watching video, right?"

Smiling at the thought of them watching hours of nothing much Beckett leaves them to it. Ryan and Esposito are finding the required details when Castle tries to leave. Esposito growls, "Sit your ass back down!" Knowing that escaping was a long-shot, at best, Castle sits down. After a few seconds he says, "Totally worth it though, right?" Ryan and Esposito look at each other, then smile and nod.

Next morning all is forgiven. Unfortunately the case is nowhere. Beckett is the one to break the bad news to Clair, when she visits the precinct for an update. Later that morning, Esposito takes an interesting call, "That was Mamaroneck PD. Richard Mattland's wife is missing. They've picked him up for questioning. It seems that Mattland is in the middle of a messy divorce. Eddie was serving a TRO against him, for alleged violence towards his wife." They're all in agreement when Beckett says, "I think we need to take a closer look at Richard Mattland."

After lunch Beckett outlines what they've learned, "Mattland is a former police officer, now a private investigator. He took early retirement from the force, but rumors are that he was encouraged to, before his short fuse got him in real trouble. His wife recently moved out and filed for divorce, accusing him of ongoing violence against her; hence the TRO. She's temporarily living at the Mamaroneck Motel, but hasn't been seen since Monday." After thinking for a few seconds she says, "What if Mattland _has_ killed his wife, and Eddie Fastuca saw something when he served the papers?"

Shaking his head Esposito says, "No. He didn't call 911, didn't even mention any problems to his boss or friends. And going out for the night is _not_ something you'd do if a murderer is on your tail."

Castle exclaims, "The camera! What if the camera saw something? Mattland could have followed him, killed him and taken it. He was a cop, so he knows enough to make it look like a mugging."

Ryan adds, "That would explain why we didn't find any trace of the stolen items; not even an empty wallet. If Mattland did it, he'd want to get rid of anything that might connect him to the scene."

Excited, Beckett says, "Check if Mattland has an E-ZPass. If he doesn't, look at freeway cameras for his car. You'll know the times from Eddie's Pass records." She's reaching for the phone as she says to Castle, "Let's see if we can get in on that interview."

Beckett is frustrated, but understanding, when Mamaroneck detectives only permit her to observe the interview with Maitland. Castle notices her tension and asks, "Are you ok?"

"Yes…no…yes. I'm sure they'll do fine. But everyone has their own style of interrogation. It's like watching someone cook your favorite recipe, and they do everything differently."

Nodding, Castle says, "You're worried that they'll get bits of egg shell in the mix."

"Exactly."

It's a bad sign when Mattland immediately exercises his right to an attorney. Of course, the lawyer advises his client to say nothing, and insists he be released because of the lack of evidence against him. Without even enough to get a warrant for Mattland's house, they're forced to watch him leave with his lawyer. In the observation room Castle warily tries to gauge Beckett's mood. Surprisingly, she seems fine. On seeing his questioning look she asks, "Did you notice his shoes?" It's obvious that he didn't, and she continues, "So shiny that I could see the gum stuck under the table. He's our guy."

When Beckett and Castle return to the precinct with the news that Mattland is the killer, but they have no proof, Ryan and Esposito don't even question Beckett's instincts. They just set about looking for evidence. They're slogging away when Clair returns to the station with news for Beckett, "I think there was trouble when Eddie served the summons on Mattland. The marks on the sidewalk show that…"

Furious, Beckett interrupts, "You were at Mattland's house? Are you crazy? You could sabotage our whole case! And be arrested for obstruction."

Clair protests, "I didn't go on his property, not even the driveway. I just figured, since you didn't have anything, that I might…" Realizing that she's crossed a line, she tapers off and looks around. She notices the murder board, as Ryan is turning it away from her view, "I'm sorry. I thought that you'd stopped looking for his killer."

Still angry Beckett reassures her, "I told you yesterday that we're still looking, and we'll continue to look. If you go near Mattland's house again, I'll have you arrested." Beckett makes sure that Clair has understood, before asking, "Ok, so what did you find?"

A much more subdued Clair explains, "Eddie left in a _big_ hurry. Sometimes people don't react well to being served. I think Mattland attacked Eddie, as he was leaving." Taking out her phone she shows them a photo, continuing, "This piece of plastic is in front of Mattland's house. It's about the size of a half dollar, and the same color as Eddie's helmet, which is practically brand new. If there's a piece missing from it…" She doesn't need to continue. At a glance from Beckett, Ryan is already checking details from the crime scene and says, "There's a deep mark about that size on the back of the helmet." They all look to Beckett for the next step, and she says, "Call Mamaroneck PD hinting what to look for and where." She adds the afterthought, "Don't tell them how we got this info." To Claire she says, "Go home, and _stay_ home. Just let us do our job." Suitably chastised Clair apologizes again and leaves. Castle quietly suggests, "You were a little rough." Without looking up from her work Beckett refutes, "Not if it keeps her away from a murderer."

It's Castle's turn to be woken at 4am. Beckett calls with the news that Clair has been attacked by an unknown assailant and is in hospital. He meets Beckett at Emergency, where they learn that Clair was choked and beaten, but is expected to recover. She's still unconscious when they're shown to her room. Angry now, Castle asks, "Do you think it was Mattland?"

Beckett considers before replying, "It's possible. But I can't see any reason for him to risk it. He was at Mamaroneck PD when Clair was amateur-sleuthing. So he wouldn't have even known she was at his house. If I thought that she'd put herself in danger there would have been a squad car in her street."

Clair wakes up with a groan of pain, so Castle goes for a nurse. On seeing Beckett she says, with obvious effort, "He doesn't have the camera." At the blank look she says, "The guy kept hitting me and asking for Eddie's camera. Why is he looking for it?" Finally relenting, Beckett says, "We think Mattland killed his wife, and Eddie unknowingly caught some evidence of the murder when he took his picture. So he had no choice but to follow Eddie and get it back. If you're right….where would Eddie have lost the camera?"

"I don't know. I travelled that whole route using the same map that Eddie would have. There's not even a speed bump on the way. Even if Mattland's blow weakened the camera mount, it would stay on under most conditions. They're designed to cope with off-road riding."

Castle returns with the nurse, who asks them to step out while she attends to Clair. In the corridor Beckett calls the precinct before saying, "I think it _was_ Mattland. He was looking for the camera. I need to…can you stay with her, until a patrolman gets here? I don't want her left alone."

Castle doesn't hesitate, "Of course. Go."

When the nurse is finished Castle sits by Clair and explains that Beckett is working the case, adding, "We don't need to talk. I'll just be here until someone actually qualified to protect you arrives."

Clair smiles her thanks and appears to sleep. Then, with eyes still closed, she reminisces, "Did you know Eddie was studying law?"

"Uh, yes. The detectives are pretty thorough."

"He was going to become a lawyer and help out young immigrants like himself."

"Sounds like a good guy."

Clair opens her eyes and agrees, "Yeah, he was. And he was fearless too…almost fearless. The only thing he's afraid of is tunnels…" She suddenly sits up, despite the pain, insisting, "I have to get out of here." Castle moves to stop her, saying, "It's ok, you're safe now. An officer will be here any minute to keep an eye on you." Shaking her head, Clair explains, "No. I just realized where the camera might be. Eddie didn't like tunnels, so he would always get off FDR Drive at Asphalt Green, and find his way home from there. I totally forgot about his phobia when I was checking the route from Mamaroneck." Confused Castle says, "You can't get off FDR at Asphalt Green. It's all one-way." She insists, "You can if you're Eddie. I remember him saying that he crosses the entrance lane and jumps up the gutter onto the sidewalk, before joining York Ave. The jolt of hitting the gutter might have been enough to shake the camera loose."

"I'll call Beckett."

Castle returns to the room, to wait for Clair's police protection, saying, "They're on it." Relieved, Clair relaxes. After a few seconds she says, "I suppose that the thorough detectives know all about me too?"

"Yeah, they have to assume that everyone is a suspect at first."

"So you also know all about me?"

"No, it didn't seem right once I'd met you. Plus, it was pretty obvious that you didn't kill Eddie."

She smiles and asks, "Beckett wouldn't tell you?"

"Now, how could you possibly know that?"

"Your poker-face is even worse than hers."

"What? Beckett has the best poker-face I've seen. Grown men have been known to break down and cry under her stare."

Clair shrugs and says, "She has a tell. I got it wrong at first. That's why I thought that she'd stopped working the case. But I've seen it since, and I'm sure. And, no, I'm not telling you what it is."

Castle pretends to sulk for a few seconds, and then says, "Can I have a clue, at least?"

"Watch her eyes."

Castle is about to plead for more information when he sees an NYPD officer approaching and says, "Looks like your protection is here. I'll check on you tomorrow, ok?"

Already drifting off to sleep she says, "Ok. Thanks for staying."

It's still early morning when Castle rejoins the team at the precinct. Beckett catches him up, "We got the camera. It's beaten up. But the techs reckon they can salvage the photos. Mamaroneck PD confirmed that the piece of plastic outside Mattland's house came from Eddie's helmet. It's enough to arrest him for assault, and probable cause to search his home. We're cooperating on the case now. They'll call us when the warrant comes through." Walking to the board she muses, "I just can't work out why, if he was after the camera, he only attacked Clair last night; Tuesday night he follows Eddie home and kills him. He would have had Clair's details then. But he leaves her alone for 48 hours? If he's killed his wife, why does a seasoned ex-cop hesitate before going after the camera's owner?"

Castle weaves a story, "Ok, I've just killed my wife. I know that I don't have much time before they start looking for her. So I…conceal her body while I work out how to dump it. I'm getting things ready when Eddie serves me the TRO. I don't let it bother me. After all, the bitch is already dead. Then…I turn around and see what the camera must have seen. So I _have_ to get that camera. I hit him, but he gets away. So I follow him and kill him."

Ryan interrupts, "No good. We spent hours going over footage from traffic cameras, and we checked with cab companies. Mattland _didn't_ follow Eddie home."

Beckett picks up the story, "Ok, putting aside the fact that we've no idea how he did it, we're sure that Mattland killed Eddie. Does he return to Mamaroneck, or does he stay in Manhattan, biding his time before attacking Clair?"

Castle realizes, "He'd _have_ to return. His wife's body is at the house."

Beckett agrees, "Right! So, that's what he was doing Wednesday night; dumping the body." With a grin she adds, "There'll be cadaver dogs with us when we search his house. It's only a matter of time now."

With news that the search of Mattland's home is going ahead in a matter of hours, Castle and Beckett are preparing to leave when he says, "You know, it'd be quicker in my car."

"Castle, I'm not turning up to a crime scene in your Ferrari."

He shrugs and asks, "What about the latest Morgan convertible?"

"Just how many cars do you own?"

"Just them, and the town car…oh, and the Jeep at the beach. I got the Morgan, because it reminds me of the Batmobile."

"Presumably it's garaged in your Batcave?"

Immune to her sarcasm, he says, "I wish! Do you know what Manahattan caves are going for?"

Shaking her head, Beckett says, "We're not taking the Morgan either. But, if you promise not to embarrass me in front of Mamaroneck PD, you can drive."

After warring with the options for a while, Castle says, "I was just being polite. You can drive."

With Mattland already in custody for assaulting Eddie, detectives search his home unhindered. The cadaver dogs indicate at some covered building materials in the yard, and trace the scent to the back of the house. Castle and Beckett are close behind. Beckett spies the missing piece of the story, and suddenly stops. Following her gaze, Castle realizes too and nods, saying, "He owns a boat." Beckett immediately calls the precinct, trusting Ryan and Esposito to know what to do. By the end of the day they've traced Mattland's movements on the night of Eddie's murder, though Mrs. Mattland's body has not been recovered. A lot of the evidence is still being processed. But there's enough to interrogate Mattland, in hopes of finding out more.

It's well into the night before the interrogation begins. Mamaroneck PD agrees to Beckett conducting the interview, in their precinct. Castle is about to join her when she says, "I'd rather take this one alone." Confused, but compliant, he accompanies a local detective, Rob, into the observation room. Having witnessed the short exchange, Rob acknowledges, "Smart move." Castle asks, "Why? We usually make a good team." Rob explains, "Mattland is a bully. Bullies prey on the weak. A big guy like you goes in there and his hackles will be up. But a cute little thing like _her_ sits down and he'll feel powerful, maybe get over-confident and make a mistake." Seeing the sense of it Castle grins and declares, "She'll eat him alive." Knowing Beckett's reputation, Rob nods in agreement, then nods again when Castle cautions, "Though I wouldn't let Beckett hear you refer to her as _a cute little thing_."

Mattland and his lawyer stop conferring when Beckett enters. At the sight of her, Mattland's mouth stretches into a predatory grin. Without any preamble Beckett identifies herself and recites, "Richard Mattland, you're under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do…" The lawyer interrupts with, "I think you mean the alleged _assault_ of Eddie Fastuca. And Mr. Mattland had already been Mirandized." Beckett makes a show of consulting her notes, "No. The charge is _definitely_ murder. Are you waiving your rights?" Concerned, the lawyer protests, "No. He isn't." Already angry at spending hours in custody Mattland interrupts, "As you can see, I already have an attorney. And I have nothing to say."

Speaking for the records, Beckett says, "Interview suspended at the request of the defendant." Then she stands up and explains, "You'll be taken to Central Booking for further processing, and held there until your arraignment." She gets her handcuffs out and politely asks, "Would you turn around please?" Knowing the futility of resisting, Mattland stands to comply, whilst hissing at this lawyer, _"Do something!" _Licking his lips, the lawyer makes a bid, "What say we get a head-start on discovery and you disclose what evidence you have?" Beckett proceeds to cuff Mattland while saying, "Now, you know that we don't have to do that. You can find out after he's been arraigned." The lawyer pleads, "My client is a former police-officer, and has cooperated every step of the way." Beckett pauses and considers for a while, "That's true. I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you what we've got." Unlocking the handcuffs, she says to Mattland, "I'll just release you, and then get the file."

Behind the glass Rob exclaims, "Son of a Bitch!" Castle asks, "What? Is that bad?" Smiling, Rob says, "Bastard should have got a better lawyer. Beckett just _released_ Mattland. It's risky, because he could walk out right now, if either of them catch on. Though we could pick him up straight away, with what we've got. It also means that his _right to silence_ no longer applies. If she can get a confession, we might be able to actually use it. But it's a big _if_."

Beckett soon returns, sits down and opens the file, to reveal the evidence, "Tuesday evening, at approximately 5pm, Eddie Fastuca served papers on Mr. Mattland, who then attacked Mr. Fastuca with a shovel. As proof of this attack we have a piece of Mr. Fastuca's helmet, found near the driveway, and traces of the inner layer of the helmet found on a shovel at the property." The lawyer is too slow to stop Mattland protesting, "That doesn't mean I killed him." His lawyer insists, "Mr. Mattland, if you don't keep quiet, I can't defend you."

Beckett looks down, to hide her glee, before continuing, "No. Mr. Fastuca made it back to Manhattan alive. But you tracked him to his home. His phone was switched off soon after he left your place. Friends say he hardly ever switched if off. So I think it fell to the ground when you hit him, and you picked it up. It would have taken only seconds to find his address. Then you went to Brooklyn, in your boat." Mattland looks uneasy at the mention of Brooklyn, but remains silent. Beckett ignores his discomfort and continues, "You were careful to leave your GPS navigator at home, and smart enough to pay the mooring fee in cash. So it took NYPD all day to find out where you docked. From the pier at Brooklyn it's only 12 minutes by cab to Mr. Fastuca's apartment building." Mattland whispers to his lawyer, who asks, "May I have 5 minutes with my client?" Beckett says, "Of course. I'll be back in five."

Castle and Rob go to check on Beckett, to find her leaning on the wall outside Interrogation, almost gasping for air. On seeing them she composes herself and, keeping her voice low, says_, _"I don't know, Rob. I don't think we've got enough…if he calls my bluff…"But Rob reassures her, "Just keep doing what you're doing. If we don't get him for the wife, you'll still have him for the process server. I'll get you a coffee and you'll be good to go." When he's out of earshot, Castle asks, "You ok?" Running a hand through her hair she confesses, "I'm tired Castle. This guy is not going to break easily. And the effort of being polite to him is giving me a headache." So he points out, "Good thing you surrendered your gun at the desk then." She laughs and agrees. Beckett is relaxed and smiling when Rob arrives with the coffee. Looking at both of them she says, "Thanks, I needed that." After she knocks on the door and reenters the room, Rob punches Castle's arm and says, "Good job. Let's go watch the show."

Mattland's lawyer does the talking, "My client recalls that he _did_ pilot his boat to Brooklyn that day. But it was merely for recreation. He also took a short sight-seeing ride in a taxi. None of this proves that he killed Mr. Fastuca." It's enough. Beckett gently explains, "I didn't say that the murder charge was for killing Mr. Fastuca." Looking right at Mattland she reveals, "We found the camera." In a few seconds Mattland conveys shock, then fear and finally anger. Yet still he maintains his silence. Beckett removes a photo from the file and peers at it, before offering it to them, saying, "It's a little unclear…is that your wife's leg in the background, or her arm?" The lawyer is already saying, "I need some more time with my client…" Mattland snarls, "That bitch thought she could apply for a TRO without me finding out? I knew even before the paperwork had been filed." Mattland's lawyer tries desperately to be heard, but it's no use. Mattland is in a rage now and stands over Beckett to bellow, "Five fucking years I put up with her whining! She didn't even shut up when I had my hands around her throat!" Beckett looks to the observation room, but Rob is already entering to formally arrest Mattland. As he's being handcuffed Mattland glances at the photo. All it shows is a close-up of his face, looking angry at being served a TRO. Shocked, he looks at Beckett and says, "You bitch! You conniving little bitch!" Too tired to gloat Beckett leaves, saying, "See you in court Mattland." Castle is waiting outside the door, with his hand out. Without a word she tosses him the car keys.

Saturday morning Castle arrives at the hospital to check on Clair. The nurse reveals, "She went into hypovolemic shock from internal bleeding, but is responding to treatment. We'll monitor her over the next few days, to make sure that she's fully recovered." After checking that Clair is well enough for a visitor, the nurse cautions him, "Don't stay too long."

Clair is sitting up in bed, surrounded by flowers. At the look on Castle's face she says, "That bad, huh?" Swallowing, he responds, "No. No, I'm just…shocked that you can afford a private room." She laughs, grimaces at the pain it causes her, and begs, "Don't make me laugh, please." Contrition in his voice, Castle crosses his heart and vows, "Grave as the grave, I promise." Still smiling she says, "I don't believe you." Castle proffers a gift of flowers, saying, "Not that it looks like you need them." Looking at the colorful display, Clair says, "They're mostly from clients. Sweet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess they really appreciate you saving them time and money chasing people down."

Smiling, she explains, "Clients that I've served."

"What? You said that people often get angry enough to attack you?"

"Not me; Eddie. He preferred the sneak attack. I've had a lot more success with just explaining the process. You must have been served during your divorce. What would have happened if you dodged the summons from your wife?"

"There was no point. They would have tracked me down eventually."

"Exactly. A lot of people don't know that. Without confronting them personally I explain that receiving process will save them time, money and stress. Some even contact me to accept…wait…_they_?"

Castle can only shrug and say, "Apparently, I'm not husband material."

An uncomfortable amount of silence follows this revelation, before Clair changes the subject, "Detective Beckett says you got him?"

"Yeah, we got him. He already confessed to killing his wife, and the evidence is piling up for the other charges. They might even be able to add grievous bodily harm to the list. Mattland was careful enough to get rid of the gloves he wore when he attacked you. But we know they were boating gloves, because of the distinctive marks left on…" Reluctant to remind her, he hesitates before continuing, "…your neck. The evidence that officers collected from you in Emergency should match trace found on his boat. It's unlikely that he'll ever get out of jail."

"Good."

With a sigh, Castle says, "Well, I'd better let you rest. But I can visit tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"Thanks, I'd like that."

He hesitates a moment, so she asks, "What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?"

"I was going to kiss you on the cheek, but…" He gestures at her battered face.

Clair smiles and points to a bruise-free area on her right cheek. Embarrassed, Castle quickly kisses the spot and flees.

Sunday afternoon Castle arrives at Clair's room, just as another man is kissing her goodbye. Curious, he keeps a polite distance. Clair spots him and makes the introductions, "Rick, this is Bertram." The man shakes hands, saying, "You're the writer working with the police? Thanks. Thanks for helping Clair. Well, I was just leaving. Nice to meet you, Rick." After he's gone Castle whispers, _"Bertram?"_ Clair warns, "Be nice. He mostly just goes by _Bert_. But I happen to like his name."

Castle raises his hands in apology, and then asks, "Boyfriend?"

"No, he's my ex. Apparently, I'm not wife material."

Castle smiles at the comparison and sits down. They talk about everything except Richard Mattland, as if he doesn't even matter anymore. And it seems no time at all before visiting hours are over and he has to say goodbye, promising to return. After he's gone Clair falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Monday evening Castle returns to the hospital, to find that Clair has been given the all-clear and can go home. She accepts Castle's offer to share a cab. It's clear that she's still in some pain, so Castle asks, "Are you going to manage ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Some friends and neighbors have already offered to help me with anything I need."

"Good, I'm glad. And, if you're not tired of me, maybe I can check on you sometimes?"

"I'm not tired of you. I'd like that."

"And, maybe, when you're better, we could go out?" Smiling, to show that he's joking, he adds, "Assuming that you're still pretty after those bruises clear up."

"I'd like that too…assuming that you stay pretty too. But I thought that you and detective…"

Familiar with this line of questioning he shakes his head and says, "We're friends. Good friends."

"You didn't say _just_ good friends."

"No, I didn't say _just_. We're not together, if that's what you're worried about."

"Is the detective not wife material either?"

Uncomfortable with trying to explain something that even he doesn't understand, Castle is almost curt, "I don't know. I've never asked."

Noticing his reticence, Clair says, "Well, unless you actually ask her, I'd love to go out. What about tonight? After three days of hospital food I'd love a real meal and a real drink."

Pleased with this result, Castle agrees. He's quiet for a while, and then asks, "So you think I'm pretty?"

The End


End file.
